Make a Wrong One Right
by honestgrins
Summary: Once just isn't enough, especially when a wolf is involved. This is a Klaroline Gives Back incentive for suchaglamorouslie.
**This is a drabble incentive for suchaglamorouslie, thanks for donating to Klaroline Gives Back! This picks up during TVD 5x11, but I'm ignoring any magic babies. Title comes from "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis & The News.**

* * *

With a shuddering breath, Caroline sat up fully. Her hands, which had been supported on his sweat-streaked chest, carefully teased his flesh until the change in position made her groan with yet more arousal. "How are you still hard," she asked breathlessly, subtly rotating her hips around his cock still nestled inside her. "I know you came."

Klaus chuckled, though it took a surprising amount of effort for an all-powerful hybrid to keep his breathing even. Resting his head against one arm, his other hand crept up her thigh toward her center. With the way her rutting sped up, he could coax her to another orgasm in no time. "What can I say, love," he teased. "I'm insatiable."

With that, he pressed his thumb to her clit and she screamed in pleasure. Her body tightened, coiling her over his body as she tried her best to ride it out. Klaus helped by thrusting upward, gripping her hip when her balance threatened to give out.

With final gasps of release, Caroline slid off of him to land on the ground next to him. She tried to be annoyed by the sticks and leaves poking into her sensitive skin, but nuzzling into Klaus's shoulder was an infinitely soothing experience. "Okay," she sighed. "That was not how I expected today to go."

What should have been a cathartic day of saying goodbye to Katherine Pierce had turned into the most erotic afternoon of her life. As a vampire, Caroline prided herself on having some great sex, but this had been something else entirely.

She had meant her statement as a surprisingly good thing, but Klaus froze beneath her. "What," she asked, already missing the slow stroke of his fingers against her back. Glancing up, she saw a cold expression in his eyes that made her want to shrink away. Her body disagreed and stayed cuddled close.

"Do you regret it?"

Unexpectedly, Caroline let out an unattractive snort. "I don't know if you've noticed, Klaus," she deadpanned, "but I like orgasms. You just gave me three in the last half hour. No one could regret that."

His hand finally moved again, only to push her further into him. The bite of his fingertip digging into her skin was the only hint of warning. "You're content then to keep me to my promise," he asked. "You would ask me to leave without hope of seeing you again?"

Caroline opened her mouth, ready for the "of course" to drip snidely from her tongue. A deal was a deal after all.

"Don't go."

She wasn't sure which of them was more surprised by her breathy demand. With the way Klaus's eyes flared gold, though, she was willing to bet it was him.

"Why?" The question was oddly soft despite his imposing expression.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "It wasn't supposed to be this easy, being with you," she admitted, letting her hand wander his chest. "And it definitely wasn't supposed to be so difficult to let you go. It feels...wrong, somehow."

Klaus regarded her with a serious look. Slowly, he raised a hand to her cheek and claimed her lips in a simple, yet powerful kiss. It took a long moment for them to separate again.

"I think," he said, swallowing, "I know what you mean. But that's all the more reason I should keep my word."

Instinctively, Caroline dug her fingers into his chest, as though he were going to disappear that moment. Klaus smirked as he rubbed a hand over hers, loosening the grip she had on his flesh. "I am confident we will find our way back to each other, love," he promised, bringing her hand to his lips. "I am also certain that once we do, I will never be able to walk away again. Therefore, you deserve this time to live out your plans, the ones that don't involve me."

Caroline might have panicked at how easily he could leave after their interlude, but she could clearly see the pain in his expression. It wasn't easy for him to leave at all; he was doing it for her. "What if it takes too long," she asked softly, curious. "You might forget me, with all that culture and art in New Orleans."

A sincere smile stretched across Klaus's face at her reference to the voicemail he had left her the year before. "Impossible," he whispered, nuzzling her ear. "You could text me any city in the world, and I'd catch the first plane."

A rush of power flooded through Caroline at the thought of the Original Hybrid waiting for her call. "That shouldn't be so exciting a thought," she mused aloud, giggling as he pinched her side with the hand behind her. She sobered. "So, this is goodbye."

"This," Klaus said, pulling her up with him so they both stood, "is a lovely memory I will keep with me until the day my phone rings."

With his eyes burning gold, Caroline felt more naked than the fact she wore no clothes.

He pushed a curl behind her ear, smirking at a leaf he left tangled there. "Be safe, my love." He grasped her face with both hands, kissing her with all he had until he was suddenly gone.

Dazed, Caroline reluctantly opened her eyes to find him and his scattered clothing disappeared. She expected to feel sadness, maybe a pang of regret for making him leave. What surprised her was the emptiness she felt at his absence. It had hardly been a minute, and she was utterly desolate.

Like the optimistic vampire she was, though, Caroline persevered. Even if Tyler was alternately flirty and suspicious with her, Elena was acting weird, or Damon was more annoying than usual, Caroline had plans she had an excellent incentive to accomplish.

Except, as more time went by, the emptiness felt more like a clawing need. She would wake up in a cold sweat, her dreams far hotter than the room around her. Any sensual stimulus could set her off, yet nothing could actually satisfy her cravings.

And she had _tried_. She considered random hookups, but something about the potential partner would always repulse her. Caroline wondered if it was just an after-effect of the best sex of her life, that no other man would compare; so, she expanded her search to include some of the hot coeds who might express an interest.

But nope. Nothing, nada, no other human being caught _her_ interest.

Caroline figured she could deal with the lack of personal contact. After all, batteries were easily available to keep her favorite toys running for some self-maintenance. She drew the line when that only made her needs worse. Bonnie and Elena wouldn't be back for hours, and it was time to do something about this nonsense.

It only took two weeks for her to crack, but she snatched her phone from her bedside table to call him. "What did you do to me," she snarled as the line connected, a hand shoved rudely under her sheets.

"Nothing you didn't viciously return," Klaus answered gruffly. "I haven't been so rough with myself since I was a hormonal teenager love."

She let out a breathless laugh, something clicking place as his voice washed over her. "Are you touching yourself for me, Klaus?"

"Name a city, love," he bit out, "and I'll let you have the honor."

With a particularly good angle on her clit, Caroline gasped with pleasure. "Yeah," she said. "I'm about to have my first orgasm in weeks, so if you could just keep talking, we can figure out what's happening later. Much later."

"No orgasms in weeks," Klaus growled, recognizing her need for encouragement. "That's criminal, love, and I abhor that I allowed it to happen. Right now, I'm remembering the feel of your mouth around my cock, and I can't believe I'm not there to repay the favor for you. Your slick center is begging for my tongue, isn't it?"

Letting her fingers slip inside her, Caroline moaned. "It's not your tongue I want," she said. "You always fit so perfectly, stretching me in the best ways. None of my toys feel quite so right in my comfy bed as your cock did in the forest. Why is that, Klaus?"

"Because I'm the one who can bring you pleasure," he answered lowly. "Are you close, love? I want to hear you come for me."

What had fluttered in her abdomen for weeks finally tightened beyond reckoning, and Caroline let out a keening sigh at her long awaited release. "Klaus," she whispered, noting the grunts from his end of the line. "Did you come for me, too?"

"All over my stomach," he admitted, the visual more than enough to stoke the fire still burning low in Caroline's belly. "A city love, name it."

Mere hours later, Klaus burst into the St. Regis suite he had booked in Atlanta, only to find the naked blonde haunting his dreams splayed across the king-sized bed. "I warned you," she said with a smile, her hand dancing between her legs. "I specifically said I would start without you if you took too long."

Growling, he tore off his own clothes and joined her on the bed. He pulled her hand away only to replace it with his mouth. "Allow me to acquit myself," he smirked against her center before going to work.

Once the manic need for each other was mostly sated, Klaus drew them a bath. Caroline dropped far too much bubble bath in for his liking, but he enjoyed the mirth in her expression. She settled against his chest, content to relax in the soothing water before the conversation they needed to have.

"So," she finally said, stroking his leg beneath the water line. "I'm not really complaining about the great sex, but it doesn't seem healthy that we can't go two weeks without this happening."

"About that," he sighed. He tightened his arms around her middle, lest she react badly. "I believe I have a theory, since I've been meeting with a werewolf pack down in New Orleans."

Eyebrow arched, Caroline turned in his arms to face him. "I don't have a good track record with wolves, Klaus," she reminded him. She was easily distracted, though. "God, your curls are cute when they're wet."

He smirked, rubbing the warm water into her skin. "It appears that my millennium spent only as a vampire has neglected to inform me of the werewolf gene in its entirety," he explained vaguely.

"Meaning?"

Klaus shifted in the tub, water sloshing a bit. He almost looked...embarrassed. "When a werewolf finds a partner more compatible than most, there is a natural bond that begins to form," he said, licking his lips. "A mating bond."

Shaking her head, Caroline tried not to laugh. "Like, in _Twilight_ ," she asked. "Are you saying you imprinted on me?"

"Not exactly," he groaned, insulted at the comparison to a glittered monstrosity. "The wolf in me recognized you as an exceedingly suitable mate, which makes me very reluctant to let you leave me for any period of time."

"But you did," Caroline pointed out, not as worried as she might have been about their free will had he kept her chained to him. "You were able to leave me, so we're not necessarily doomed to fate."

Klaus pulled her closer, kissing her lightly. "You will always be free to leave," he promised. "But I've been told that the bond can be exponentially more powerful given our vampire natures."

"Like, how our emotions are heightened?"

"Exactly," he affirmed with a smirk. She really was so much smarter than her friends gave her credit for. "I truly intended to give you the space you needed, however."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Caroline kissed him soundly. "I like school," she said, pulling back. "I'm an overachiever, and school feeds into that ego boost pretty well. At the same time, though, I don't think staying apart is a good idea either. Do you know how distracting this need for you has been? My phone would vibrate in my pocket during class, and all I would want is for you to be there, making my thighs quake. It sucked."

He quirked an eyebrow suggestively, which made her roll her eyes and laugh.

"Seriously," she said, shoving him lightly. "We need to come up with a plan."

His smile turned deceptively innocent. "You know, love," he said. "There are universities in New Orleans."

Her grin turned sad. "I don't want to be that girl who gives up everything for the guy," she said. "I've been that girl and I'm better than that."

Stroking the skin of her hips, he wondered just what that meant. Klaus ignored his need to pry in favor of the problem at hand. "I have no desire to return to Mystic Falls, love," he admitted. "I would only be there for you as well."

Nodding, Caroline shifted back to the far end of the tub. She smiled again as he began to massage her foot. "Then we compromise," she offered. "A new city, a new life. We find a way to be together and figure out this mating bond, without the complications of your family or my friends."

Klaus seemed suspicious. "Running away from your problems, love?"

"If you mean by running away with the biggest problem, then yes," she replied, sticking out her tongue. "But think about it. Is there anything in New Orleans you need more than me?"

"No," he answered automatically. Two weeks missing her had been more than enough to distract him from Marcel's schemes.

She smiled brightly, glad he was so certain of his answer. "And my friends can call me anytime they need a schedule made," she joked. "We'll have to coordinate visits with my mom, and I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to explain this to her. But, I think we need this."

"I think I need you," he countered, reaching for her again. He pulled her into his lap, water splashing over the side with the motion. Dodging her lips, though, his own latched around a stiff nipple as her back bowed into him.

Throughout the night, they whispered plans and dreams between rounds of lovemaking. Caroline voiced her fears about basing a relationship on sex; Klaus worried he would scare her away with no hope for a future. They promised to acknowledge their insecurities as they arose, seemingly simple as they were wrapped so completely around each other in the Atlanta night.

"Forever is a long time," Caroline said sleepily, the sun just beginning to rise. "The mating bond is already so strong, what happens from here? Does it weaken? God, can it get worse?"

Klaus brushed his lips against her temple, taking comfort in her even breaths. "A thousand years can be daunting," he admitted. "But you must remember, they still come only one day at a time."

Peeking up at him, Caroline snorted. "You're such an old man," she teased, giggling when he flipped her onto her back once more.


End file.
